Image
English Etymology < < < < * , root of ; see imitate. Pronunciation * Noun # An optical or other representation of a real object; a graphic; a picture. # A mental picture of something not real or not present. # A file that contains all information needed to produce a live working copy. (see disk image, executable image and image copy) # A characteristic of a person, group or company etc., style, manner of dress, how one is, or wishes to be, perceived by others. # Something mapped to by a function. #: The number 6 is the '''image' of 3 under f'' that is defined as f(x) = 2*x. # The subset of a codomain comprising those elements that are images of something. #: The '''image' of this step function is the set of integers.'' Synonyms * picture * idea * value * range Derived terms * imagery * inverse image * mental image * mirror image * preimage * real image * reimage * spitting image * virtual image Related terms * imaginary * imaginable * imagination * imaginative * imagine Translations * Armenian: * Breton: * Czech: * Danish: billede * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , , , * Hebrew: תמונה (temuna) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Italian: * Japanese: , , * Persian: (tasvīr) * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Punjabi: ਤਸਵੀਰ (tasvīr) * Romanian: imagine , poză * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: dealbh * Serbian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Ukrainian: * Armenian: * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: * Greek: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Japanese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: dealbh * Serbian: * Slovene: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Belarusian: выява (vyjava) ^ * Dutch: beeldkopie * German: , * Greek: * Hungarian: * Japanese: , * Russian: * Ukrainian: * Croatian: * Dutch: , * Finnish: , * German: , * Greek: , * Hungarian: , * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Spanish: * Swedish: * Ukrainian: * Czech: * Finnish: * German: * Japanese: , * Russian: * Finnish: Verb # to represent symbolically # To reflect, mirror # To create a complete backup copy of a filesystem. Quotations * 1843, Thomas Carlyle, Past and Present, book 2, chapter 2, St. Edmundsbury: *: we look into a pair of eyes deep as our own, imaging our own, but all unconscious of us; to whom we for the time are become as spirits and invisible! External links * * ---- French Etymology From . Pronunciation * , *: * * * Noun # picture, image # frame Synonyms * métaphore * reflet * symbole * vision Related terms * imager * imagerie * imaginer Verb # # # # # Anagrams * * magie Category:French nouns with irregular gender Category:Visualization ar:image de:image et:image el:image es:image eo:image fa:image fr:image ko:image hy:image io:image id:image it:image kn:image kk:image ku:image lt:image li:image hu:image ml:image nl:image ja:image no:image oc:image pl:image ru:image simple:image sr:image fi:image sv:image ta:image te:image th:image tr:image uk:image vi:image zh:image